


A comforting touch

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [11]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flirting, Gore chanels his inner Will Turner, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekGore survived his encounter with the Tuunbaq but his wounds still need tending.Goodsir is more than ready for the task but less so for the handsome lieutenant flirting with him
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lt Graham Gore
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A comforting touch

Cleaning wounds was not an easy job, especially when they were as extensive as they were in Gore’s case. Even if he did his work properly, there was always a chance for infection and Goodsir had seen the kind of suffering that could lead to.

So far Gore had been lucky. He was healing nicely but washing the sutures with salt water to prevent infections taking hold, still hurt.

Gore never complained, he was as much as model patient as he was a model officer, but Goodsir could feel him flinch, could see the marks left on his hands by his nails. It hurt him, too, but he could not afford to rush it to spare Gore the pain. If he was anything less than thorough, it would only increase the chance of an infection.

Still, his hands shook slightly when he dipped the rag into the salt water to press it gently against the wounds on Gore’s chest and stomach. It was nothing short of a miracle he hadn’t died, with some of the men attributing it to the shaman and his daughter and the ritual they had performed before they had left the ship.

“Careful, Doctor”, Gore said, covering Goodsir’s hand with his own. “One could think you’re in pain, too.”

“I am”, Goodsir admitted and watched Gore’s smile soften. It went against any and all rules they had been taught in medical school but they were so far from civilisation, he was starting to forget why those rules mattered.

“I know why you have to hurt me, Doctor. It’s fine, you don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“I just wish there was a way to help you without causing you more pain”, Goodsir confessed.

“Believe me, I feel the same.” Gore squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Besides, better you than Stanley.”

“The captain thinks he’s a good physician”, Goodsir felt compelled to defend his colleague despite having expressed a very low opinion of the man in his letters home.

“Fitzjames is a great commander but he’s a little too easily swayed by a pretty face”, Gore winked at him and Goodsir felt himself blush.

“Is that how you got your appointment?” he asked as he wiped the edge of another wound.

Gore laughed, then winced when the movement and the salt water Goodsir was applying, hurt him. “You really shouldn’t make me laugh, Doctor. But I appreciate you implying that I am pretty.”

Goodsir knew he had to be bright red by now, so he said, “How often do I have to remind you that I’m not a doctor? I’m just a surgeon.”

“Once more as always, Doctor.” Even without looking up from the task at hand, Goodsir could tell that Gore was smiling.


End file.
